elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Grell Sutcliff
|image = Image:Needsmoarred.png |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = ... |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Shinigami |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1080 (Deck 04) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Kuroshitsuji |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = needsmoarred |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Rae }} was on a boat! Canon Information There isn’t much known about Grell before his appearance to Madame Red - we’re told nothing about how old he is, where he’s from originally, or even how he became a shinigami. He simply shows up while Madame Red, a doctor who had performed abortions and hysterectomies for prostitutes in London, is in the middle of brutally murdering a former patient. Grell laughs, enthusiastically applauds Madame Red on her work, and expresses sympathy for her plight of childlessness. Madame Red had been left unable to bear children after an unfortunate carriage accident that claimed the life of her husband and unborn child. Grell, on the other hand - well, he lacked the proper anatomy to begin with. But Grell was so taken with Madame Red’s brutality and blood lust, he offered to assist her in her string of vicious murders. Together, they acted as the infamous serial murderer who came to be known as “Jack the Ripper.” Grell abandoned his post as dispatcher of souls and instead, took up the guise of Madame Red’s klutzy, inefficient butler. In this persona, Grell was able to pass undetected in the human world and continue Jack the Ripper’s killing spree with Madame Red - the two of them butchered several more of Madame Red’s prostitute former patients until they were tracked down by Madame Red’s nephew, Ciel Phantomhive, and his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel, under authority from the Queen, ordered Sebastian to kill Grell and Madame Red in order to put an end to the string of murders. In the resulting face-off, Madame Red had a change of heart - she was overcome with love for Ciel, the child of the sister she dearly adored - and refused to kill him. Grell became angry and turned on Madame Red, citing “disappointment” with her sudden change of character from merciless killer to sentimental fool; he struck his Death Scythe right through her chest and killed her instead. Ciel again ordered Sebastian to kill Grell. Grell and Sebastian then fought an epic duel, and Sebastian would have killed Grell with his own Death Scythe had Grell’s dispatch supervisor, William T. Spears, not intervened just in time. William begrudgingly apologized for Grell’s actions, then dragged Grell off by his hair back to the shinigami dispatch headquarters. Abilities/Powers: Since Grell is a shinigami, he does possess quite a few supernatural abilities - agility, strength, and speed are all at the top of the list. He’s not completely immortal, but he is extremely resilient and difficult to kill - rumor has it a Death Scythe is the only known way to accomplish this. He can be injured, however; he will bleed if cut, bruise if punched, etc., though presumably will heal faster than humans. He doesn’t exactly fly, but he is able to pull off an impressive leap-and-glide combo, and he can pass through solid objects such as walls. With his Death Scythe, Grell is able to collect the souls of humans fated to die; at the first hit, the scythe releases a “cinematic record” of the person’s life, which shinigami then use to judge whether said person should die then or continue living. Also on Grell’s list of tricks is the ability to shapeshift somewhat, into a more human-looking appearance, the better to pass undetected as an ordinary person in the human world. He’s also a talented “actress,” capable of maintaining a convincing, long-term public persona as Madame Red’s bumbling butler, and he does possess a generally sunny delusional disposition. Personality: As far as personality goes, the first thing to know about Grell is that he is about as flamboyant as they come. He’s extremely effeminate; he refers to himself as “a lady” and “an actress”; at one point, he confesses a wish to have a child, which is obviously impossible given that he’s male. Grell wears women’s clothing, and may very well suffer from some form of gender identity disorder. He’s prone to using endearments and nicknames; he has a noticeably theatrical manner of speaking. He’s physically affectionate at times, too - inappropriately so, quite often. Personal space? If he understands the concept, Grell chooses to ignore it, for the most part. Grell is something of a hopeless romantic - he very quickly becomes infatuated with Sebastian Michaelis, insistently professing his love, even likening the two of them to Romeo and Juliet. on the other hand, most definitely does not reciprocate Grell’s all-too-verbal sentiments. He’s also something of an aesthete - he likes beautiful things, although Grell’s definition of “beauty” is debatable. He loves the color red, and when acting as half of Jack the Ripper, he takes the time to “make over” his victims using fresh blood as a cosmetic. That said, Grell is certainly no fluffy kitten. Remember - underneath the vivacious, endearing exterior, he’s still a shinigami - a death god, and a brutal, cold killer. He seems to delight in violence; he had his Death Scythe illegally modified into a chainsaw, presumably in order to cause maximum carnage on his victims. Together with Madame Red, Grell acted as Jack the Ripper, one of the most vicious serial killers of the time. He’s more or less amoral, and has no qualms murdering his partner in crime when she refuses to kill her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Kuroshitsuji